heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor: The Legend Vol 1 1
* * * * Trans-Godlike * * * * * * Merely Godlike * * * * * * Vastly Superhuman * * * Superhuman * * * Near-Superhuman * * * Unclassifiables * * * | Appearing2 = Main Squeezes * * * * * | Appearing3 = Asgard: The Nine Worlds * * * * * * * * * * | Appearing4 = Mortals * * * * * * * * The Immortal Foes of Thor * * * * * * * * * * * | Appearing5 = These Guys * * * * * * * * | Appearing7 = Secret Identities: * * * | Appearing8 = Gods & Goddesses of Asgard: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Appearing9 = Thor's Stand-In's: * * * * | Appearing10 = Top 10 Countdown of Thor's Most Embarrassing Moments: * #10 - Slightly Used Apples of Immortality - Cheap! * #9 - The Groonk Who Stole Christmas * #8 - Don't Send a God To Do a Cat's Job * #7 - Saddle Up, God-Boy! * #6 - Attack of the Killer...Rodents?! * #5 - Odinson: Poster Child for Gun Control! * #4 - Sif: A Lady and Her Coif * #3 - New Gig for Thunder God! * #2 - Thy New Home: A Bag * #1 - Thunderfrog! | Appearing11 = Milestone Issues of Thor: * - Donald Blake finds the hammer of Thor in a Norwegian cave just in time to take on the Stone Men from Saturn! * - Thor Battles Loki for the first time in modern history! * - Thor travels to Asgard for the first time since becoming Don Blake! * - The first "Tales of Asgard" reveals the norse genesis legend! * - The introduction of Hela, Norse Goddess of Death and the three Norns! * - The debut of the Enchantress and the Executioner! * - Loki transforms criminal Crusher Creel into the Absorbing Man! * - Odin's invincible Destroyer is unearthed! * - The debut of Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg - the Warriors Three! * - Journey Into Mystery is retitled Thor and will stay that way for thirty years! * - The premiere of Pluto and the Midgard Serpent! * - The dramatic debut of the High Evolutionary and the Man-Beast! * - Jane Foster fails in her bid to become an immortal...plus Sif debuts! * - The first appearances of the Rock Trolls - Ulik and Geirrodur! * - The origin of the Wrecker! * - Thor learns that Don Blake was never a real being! * - Thor learns the origin of Galactus! * - Thor battles Him, the man who would become Adam Warlock! * - Thor up against Loki and Mephisto! * - Thor learns the legend of Ragnarok * - Asgard is overrun by alien lizards! * - The premiere of Galactus' latest herald - Firelord! * - Thor and Hercules meet the gods of ancient Egypt! * - Sif magically trades places with Jane Foster! * - The debut of Roger "Red" Norvell! * - Red Norvell becomes another Thor! * - Thor meets the Eternals! * - Thor learns of his previous human guise - the warrior Siegfried! * - Thor petitions the other pantheons for the power to revive the Asgardians! * - Asgard's God of thunder battles Asgard's God of War - Tyr! * - Thor locates the missing Jane Foster! * - The perimiere of Beta Ray Bill * - Thor gets a new alias - construction worker Sigurd Jarlson! * - The debut of Malekith the Dark Elf * - Asgard is saved from Surtur but Odin is lost * - Thor battles Kurse and gets his face ripped! * - Thor is transformed into a frog! * - The first appearance of Dargo, the Thor of 2437 A.D.! * - The permiere of Leir of the Celtic Gods * - The debut of Eric Masterson, the man who would become Thor! * - Thor and the Avengers in final battle with Seth and Surtur! * - Thor merges with Eric Masterson! * - The debut of Stellaris, the self-styled Celestial Slayer! * - Eric Masterson goes into action as the new Thor! * - The debut of the Thor Corps! * - Thor versus Bloodaxe! * - The return of the real Thor! * - The return of "Red" Norvell! * - Yggdrasil the World Tree is being tampered with! * - Thor and the Enchantress together! * - Thor and Red Norvell begin the search for the missing Asgardian gods! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Features pin-up by Carlos Pacheco * I have intentionally made the listings/rankings NOT appearances because they are not actual appearances! They are only listings. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}